


The Encounter

by SSA_A



Series: The Family That I Chose [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Dom/sub, Dominant Aaron Hotchner, Hickeys, Non-Binary Spencer Reid, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Spencer Reid, Possessive Aaron Hotchner, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Submissive Spencer Reid, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_A/pseuds/SSA_A
Summary: Spencer wants to show Aaron how much they love him with a new outfit and well maybe they get slightly carried away.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Aaron Hotchner
Series: The Family That I Chose [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn but the second chapter only has implied sex and is needed for plot so if you want to skip the porn then you can.  
> Also the title is a poem by Louise Gluck which I like.

Spencer looked at themself in the mirror, they didn’t know if the plan was going to work but god they hoped it did. Jack was away with Jessica for the weekend and JJ had promised to only call everyone in if it was an emergency, and they knew she would stick to the promise after the case they had just gotten off from. 

They quickly took the picture, hearing Aaron moving up the stairs calling their name. “Love are you ready?”

“Yeah. Just finishing up.” They buttoned up their shirt, ignoring the way that the silk on their skin felt, they were going to have a hard time focusing on work, but they knew it would work out for them. They left the room, spotting Aaron with a cup of coffee at the door. “You are the best.” Spencer took the cup and drank half of it in one gulp before they were heading out of the door towards the car. 

The drive was the same every morning, they listened to the radio, Spencer holding Aaron’s thigh as he drove and they looked out of the window. It was calm and theirs. As they turned into the parking lot, Aaron had his own space since he was a Unit Chief, and it was close enough to the elevator that Spencer didn’t freeze as they walked into the building.

The morning routine was easy to get used to, when Spencer stayed over at Aaron’s and that was most nights now, and they were always the first one in the office with Rossi and JJ arriving after them. They never mentioned it, but Spencer had a plan for when JJ did, they were going to say that Aaron picked them up so they didn’t have to get the train every morning, and it was reasonable since they hated the train.

Aaron left them at their desk and Spencer started to work on the files they needed to finish from the last case. When Rossi walked in, ruffling their hair before he was walking to his office and Spencer was alone in the bullpen again, time for part one of their plan. 

They looked around, making sure they were really alone, then opened their phone up to Aaron’s contact and sent the photo they had taken earlier. They turned their phone around on the table and started to work before they could read Aaron’s reaction. It took two minutes and nine seconds for them to get a reply but they didn’t look at their phone yet. Another message came through only 58 seconds after the first and Spencer looked up to Aaron’s office, their partner was staring at them and Spencer smirked before they stood and headed towards the restroom. 

Only when they got into the restroom did they open the message from Aaron. 

_ Are you trying to get a rise from me?  _

_ Be good baby _

Spencer splashed water in their face before they looked back at their phone and typed a message out. 

_ Dear Sir I am always good _

They made sure they were okay to leave the restroom before they headed out, spotting JJ walking in and they waved at her before they made their way to the coffee maker to make everyone a drink. 

They went to JJ first, asking her how she was and if they could help with anything, then it was Rossi who thanked them and then they knocked on Aaron’s door and walked in, placing the coffee on his desk.

“Here you go Sir. Can I get you anything else?” Aaron glared at them and Spencer bit their lip to stop a laugh escaping. “No? Well have a good day.”

“Have a good day, Spencer.” Spencer didn’t turn around when they heard their name, they couldn’t give Aaron that satisfaction yet. 

As they made their way back to their desk, drinking their own coffee and looking through files, they tried not to let their mind fall on the silk bra they were wearing, and the way it felt on their skin. That proved to be difficult because every shift dragged it across their nipples and made them gasp slightly. 

The morning carried on like normal, Derek and Emily getting in at the normal time and starting to talk to Spencer who was thankful for the distraction. It was when they were about to work on another case that they got another message and when they opened it they had to hold back a small moan. 

_ I think we should use that new rope later. You do look lovely in purple _

Spencer didn’t know what they expected, they had started it with the photo and Aaron was just continuing it now. Another message came through and they nearly dropped their phone. 

_ Maybe I’ll leave you all tied up and make you realise how bad of an idea that photo was. Would you like that? Being tied up with no control of what happens to you.  _

They closed their phone without answering him because Aaron knew what he was doing and Spencer needed a minute to breathe. Which is exactly what they didn’t get since Derek had caught their reaction to their phone. 

“Ohh Pretty one what are you reading?” he went to grab Spencer’s phone but they moved it away with a shake of their head. “Do you have a girlfriend?” Another shake of their head. “A boyfriend?” They didn’t mean to pause before they shook their head but they knew Derek had caught their hesitation. “Who is it?” 

“No one you know. Now can I go back to work?” Spencer decided to ignore Derek’s questions and put their earphones in so they had an excuse to ignore everyone else. Although Derek and Emily were on their phones too so it was okay. 

The day seemed to drag on for years, although Spencer knew that couldn’t be true, they still were excited for the clock to tick over and for Aaron to tell them all to go home for the weekend. They waited an extra half an hour after everyone else left for Aaron to also be ready to leave. Spencer wondered if he was taking his time on purpose because when he finally stood beside Spencer’s desk he was smirking.

“Would you like a lift home Reid?” Spencer nodded and stood, waving goodbye to a few others who had stayed before they were in the elevator and Aaron turned to them. “You are in for it later. God it took so much to not drag you to the restroom after that photo. You look gorgeous in it.” 

“I picked it for you. Want to know a secret?” Aaron hummed and Spencer leaned closer so they were whispering in his ear. “They came with matching panties.” Spencer moved away when the elevator dinged and the doors opened to let someone else in.

“Oh Agent Hotchner how are you?” Spencer looked to the floor grinning as the person started a conversation with Aaron and they could tell he just wanted to push Spencer against a wall. 

“I am good Agent Williams. How is your partner?” Williams started to talk and Spencer blocked it out as they watched the floors count down to the parking lot. 

“Well this is us. Have a good weekend Agent Williams.” Spencer waved at the person before they were following Aaron to the car and getting in with a small smirk. 

“So Agent Hotchner what do you have planned for the weekend?” Spencer could see when Aaron dropped the façade of uncaring because his eyes went dark and Spencer let their smirk fall from their lips. 

“You are really in for it. I am going to ruin you baby.” Aaron started the car, driving out of the building and they were on their way home in silence.  As they stopped at a set of lights Aaron turned to them and Spencer tried not to make it obvious how excited they were. “When we get in you are going straight to the bed. I want you out of your clothes and in your underwear. I am going to tie you up and ruin you so many times.” 

“Yes Sir.” The look Aaron gave them made them shift in their seat and want to throw themself at Aaron. 

“Is baby uncomfortable?” Spencer stayed silent but Aaron just laughed at them. “Maybe you should have behaved.” Spencer glared at him as they drove, turning into the street finally and Aaron stopped the car before turning to Spencer. “Well? You know what I told you to do.”

Spencer nodded, getting out of the car and moving to the door, unlocking it and turning the alarm off before they were heading up the stairs into the bedroom. They shivered slightly as they stripped from their clothes, the silk making their already sensitive skin even more sensitive. As they folded their clothes to put on the seat they moved to sit on the edge of the bed for Aaron to tell them what to do. 

Aaron took his time, Spencer could hear him moving around down the stairs and they were almost shaking by the time he made it up the stairs and opened the door. He looked them up and down appreciatively before he took his tie off and undone the first few buttons on his shirt. 

“You look fucking perfect. I have been thinking about what I want to do to you. I thought about having you over my desk, you screaming while everyone can hear you.” Spencer shivered and Aaron narrowed in on that. “Oh you would like that wouldn’t you? Showing everyone who you belong to. Letting them see how good you are for me.” 

“Aaron, please.” Spencer looked up at him and they looked away when they saw the look in Aaron’s eyes. 

“That isn’t my name.” Spencer nodded and Aaron moved over to them, standing right in front of them so he could tilt their head up. “What is my name?”

“Sir. Please I need you.” Aaron hummed at that and dropped Spencer’s chin before he moved to the closet and pulled out a box they kept hidden there. 

“Purple to match that perfect outfit you have.” Spencer watched him pull out the long toils of purple rope before he picked something else out. “Maybe I should punish you for teasing me today.” Spencer glared at the vibrator, they hated and loved it and Aaron knew that. 

Spencer didn’t say anything, they knew when Aaron wanted them to speak. They stayed silent as Aaron stripped his clothes, leaving only his pants on and Spencer wanted to cry out, they needed to feel him. 

“Safe word?” Aaron asked when he sat on the bed and Spencer looked up at him. 

“Quantico or I hit something three times.” Aaron nodded before he was pushing Spencer on their back and into the middle of the bed. 

“I am going to tie you up and you are not going to say anything unless I tell you too. Okay?” Spencer looked up at Aaron and nodded at him. “Good baby. Now give me your hands.” Spencer did as told, letting Aaron tie them up to the headboard before he stood back and admired them. 

Spencer had no idea how they looked, purple rope tying their hands to the headboard, light purple silk panties and bra, flushed and they knew they looked needy from the look in Aaron’s eyes. Their partner moved so his hands were planted either side of Spencer’s head and his legs pushed their thighs together. 

“I think you look gorgeous like this. All tied up and needy for me, I bet I could have you screaming for me in no time. Make you beg for my touch.” Spencer didn’t say anything, they did not want a punishment for not following the rules. “Maybe I can take my pleasure then leave you tied up.” He moved in just the way that his leg dragged up Spencer’s erection and they arched their back from the touch, he did it again and Spencer bit their lip to keep the moan from falling out.

Aaron kissed them softly, not giving them a chance to move into him since he used his weight against them. He deepened the kiss after a while and Spencer gasped into his mouth, they needed more, but when they moved just slightly Aaron was pulling away and tutting. 

“You do not get to move baby. Stay still for me.” Spencer stilled their movements as Aaron reached to the bedside table for the vibrator he placed there. “Is this okay? Use words.” 

“Yes Sir.” Spencer watched as Aaron nodded and moved so he could drag the vibrator over their cock and nipples if he wanted to. Which Spencer just knew he would do because this was a sort of punishment, not that the two of them didn’t absolutely love this kind of scene. 

“Should I edge you? Make you beg for me then take it away. I could watch you squirm and beg but you wouldn’t be able to do anything.” Spencer didn’t mean the moan, they were already worked up and Aaron saying what he wanted to do to them was too much. “Ohhh Baby I didn’t say you could make noise yet. So let’s count shall we. One edge for teasing me at work, one for forgetting my name and one for making that lovely noise. Do you think that is fair?” 

Spencer closed their eyes,  _ three edges?  _ How the fuck were they going to deal with that? Aaron seemed to sense their hesitance because he moved away and Spencer opened their eyes to look up at him. “Yes Sir.”

“Good baby. Now you are not allowed to make any noise for this first one.” Spencer bit their lip as Aaron dragged a finger up their chest to their covered nipples. “So good for me, so good.” Spencer knew that Aaron was trying to get them to mess up, Aaron knew they had a praise kink and liked to moan at his words. 

Spencer tried not to focus on the way Aaron was circling their nipples with his fingers, they tried not to focus on the way the silk seemed to make them even more turned on. They closed their eyes when Aaron moved to kiss their stomach, marking them as his and only his. 

They heard the click of the vibrator before they felt it on their thighs and they nearly yelped in surprise. Aaron didn’t stop his movements, bringing the vibrator to their cock and letting it rest on them before he turned it off. 

“Look at you, already begging me with those eyes.” Spencer looked away from him as they heard the words, they needed more and Aaron knew it. “Baby look at me.” Spencer raised their eyes back to Aaron who smirked and leaned down to kiss them harshly, all teeth and tongue. Spencer didn’t fight for dominance, not when they could feel Aaron’s hand on their waist pushing them down into the bed. 

Aaron moved away and Spencer pouted, they already missed Aaron’s kiss but they didn’t have time to think about it because Aaron had turned the vibrator on again and was not being nice since he was pressing it onto Spencer’s cock, not caring at the way Spencer was almost bucking into the touch. 

It didn’t take long at all for Spencer to feel their orgasm building up, the heat in their gut making it harder to keep the whimpers in. They were so close to coming when Aaron stopped the onslaught of pleasure and Spencer sagged in the ropes. 

“That was the first one. You did so good baby, made me so proud.” Spencer didn’t have the energy to hold the moan in but Aaron didn’t say anything about it so they relaxed. “I am going to open you up with my fingers and this time you can beg and moan all you want.” 

“Yes sir. Thank you.” Spencer didn’t know how long they would be able to keep themself coming if Aaron was going to have his fingers in them, he knew all of their pleasure points far too well. 

“Good baby.” Aaron picked up the bottle of lube they kept beside the bed and Spencer watched as he opened it and poured some on his hands before rubbing them together to warm it up, he knew Spencer hated it being cold on their skin. 

As Spencer twisted in their ropes, trying to see how much give they had now Aaron watched with a raised eyebrow and Spencer stopped before they could get in trouble. As they relaxed slightly Aaron grabbed their panties and pulled them off before they were left basically naked with the bra on only.

“I want you begging for me but you are not allowed to come. Yes?” Aaron dragged a finger up Spencer’s cock as he talked and Spencer gasped a few times. “I asked you a question Baby.”

“Yes Sir, not going to come until you tell me.” Aaron nodded before he was trailing a finger down to Spencer’s hole and circling it a few times before pushing his index finger in slightly. “Oh fuck. Sir, love it.”

“Then you are going to love what happens after this.” Aaron was smirking at them as he pushed his finger in, letting it go to the second knuckle before he pulled out and Spencer shook their head. “What Baby?”

“More. Please, Sir. I need you.” Spencer was trying their hardest to push down on the tip of Aaron’s finger but a tap on their hip reminded them of their place and they stopped moving. “Need you in me. Please. Sir.”

“How can I say no to that?” Spencer was not prepared for Aaron to push his finger in fully with no warning but god they loved it. It didn’t sting much but Aaron waited for a few seconds before he started to push his middle finger in as well and Spencer didn’t know if they would last until they were told to. 

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” They were repeating the two words as Aaron started to scissor them open with his two fingers and they let their head fall to the pillow under their head. “Need you. Aaron I need you.” 

“Is that my name?” He stopped moving and Spencer let out a cry, they needed more. 

“Sir, please. Need you, Sir.” Spencer didn’t feel him move but they heard the vibrator click and they wanted to cry, Aaron’s fingers and that torture device? How the fuck would they last?

“If you can take this then I will fuck you after. Do you think you can do it?” Spencer nodded, they needed Aaron to be in them and if that meant being tortured then they could do that. “Good baby.” He didn’t waste any time before he pressed the vibrator to the head of their cock and started to move his fingers again and Spencer was moaning and crying out for more.

The torture went on for at least five minutes before Spencer could feel their orgasm building again, much stronger than the last one. “Sir. Going to.” Aaron stopped everything and Spencer screamed his name, they were shaking and gasping, begging Aaron for more,  _ more, more. _ Aaron decided to start the vibrator again and Spencer was shaking even more before Aaron stopped the vibator again, and watched them squirming under him, trying to get friction somewhere, anywhere, they were so close. 

“I’m going to fuck you for this last edge. You are going to beg to come. Yes?” Aaron stopped moving around and Spencer just nodded. “Words baby.”

“Yes please, so good, Sir, please.” Aaron chuckled at them but they loosened the rope around their hands which fell to the bed before they felt Aaron moving them so they were sitting in his lap. 

“I don’t think you really want this, you can’t even move now.” Spencer shook their head, they needed him, they needed more. “Well if you are sure.” Aaron moved them so they were pushing down on his cock and Spencer hissed, Aaron may have stretched them but he was still big.

“Fuck. More, please. Sir, need you.” Spencer pressed down as Aaron pushed up and they keened. They would never get used to Aaron filling them up so well. “Sir.” 

“Yes baby?” Aaron moved one hand to Spencer’s chin and pulled it close so he could kiss them. 

“Harder.” Aaron hummed, pushing harder and gasping when he felt Spencer squeeze around him. Spencer grabbed his hand, pulling it to their neck and squeezing until Aaron got the message and kept his hand on Spencer’s neck. 

“So good for me. Fuck you are too good.” Spencer gasped at the words and Aaron used the hand on their hips to push them up until they started to move up using their legs. “Do you like that? Me telling you what to do with a hand on your neck.” He squeezed gently and Spencer let out a moan as they stopped moving. 

“Sir. Fuck. Going to come. Can I come? Please?” Aaron hummed for a second, squeezing Spencer’s neck before he shook his head and Spencer let out a cry. “Please. You feel so good. Make me feel good.” 

“You come when I tell you you can.” Spencer dropped their head and Aaron moved his hand away from their neck to their hips and started to lift them up so they didn’t need to do anything but stop themself from coming. Spencer moved so their head was laying on Aaron’s shoulder, neck just in the perfect place for Aaron to kiss and mark. So he did. He fucked Spencer while marking their neck as his. 

“Please. Please. Please. Need it. Need to come. Please. Sir.” Aaron didn’t say anything at first, fucking into them a few more times before they moved away from their neck and they lifted their head to look him in the eyes. “Please.”

“Come for me baby. Show me how good you are.” Aaron could feel Spencer squeeze around him and he saw the way their eyes closed just before they came on themself and him. They were beautiful. Aaron didn’t move for a minute or so, staying still as Spencer shook and gasped into his neck. “Pretty baby aren’t you? My baby.  _ Mine _ .”

“Yours. Fuck I am yours.” Aaron growled at the words, he was possessive and Spencer played into it like they knew he needed it. “I’m sticky.” Aaron laughed at the words, helping Spencer off his lap and lay them in the bed. 

“Let me start the shower then I’ll come and get you.” Spencer didn’t say anything so Aaron headed towards the lavatory to start the shower for them both. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and grinned,  _ how did he get so lucky?  _

As the shower warmed up he pulled out the fluffy towels that Spencer liked before placing them on the radiator. He walked back into the bedroom to see Spencer on their phone before they spotted him and grinned. They got up, wincing slightly, but Aaron moved closer, picking them up and walking them to the lavatory. 

He didn’t mention the red marks on their neck just yet, he knew they would be impossible to hide with their clothes and he didn’t want a lecture about that yet. As he helped Spencer into the shower, letting them stand right under the stream like they liked and Aaron got in behind them. 

“Maybe I should send you pictures like that more often.” Spencer grinned at him before they kissed him gently and Aaron let them. 

“Try it Love, maybe I will drag you over my desk next time.” He grinned at the look in their eyes before tapping their nose. “Maybe in the home office, I wouldn’t want to traumatize our friends.” 

“Where is the fun in that?” Aaron hummed, it seemed that Spencer was a bit of an exhibitionist and he could maybe bring it up later when they weren’t in the shower post-sex. 

“Get cleaned Love, you are bound to be tired and sore.” Spencer nodded as they started to use the shampoo in their hair, running their hands through the mess that only sex could make and Aaron used the other shampoo that he liked. 

As the shower came to an end Spencer’s eyes were slowly dropping and Aaron had to stop himself from laughing but he picked them up and sat them down on the toilet so they didn’t have to do much except dry themself off with Aaron helping them. 

“Do you want to wear something to sleep?” Aaron asked as he helped dry Spencer off, making sure to be gentle around their ass and cock. 

“Your t-shirt. The comfy one.” Aaron hummed as he dried himself off and helped Spencer move towards the bedroom and placed them on the bed so he could grab them t-shirts to sleep in. He knew the one that Spencer wanted, his old FBI training one, far too big for his partner but they loved how soft it was so Aaron let them wear it. He also picked another t-shirt for himself before putting it on and giving the other to Spencer. 

“Let’s get you to bed now Love.” Spencer just nodded as they fought with the fabric before Aaron helped them into it. 

“I love you.” Spencer whispered and Aaron kissed their head. 

“I love you too Sweetie.” Spencer whimpered when they leaned on their back and ass and Aaron moved them onto their side, holding them close to him. 

“Read to me?” Spencer asked, their voice quiet and Aaron leaned over to the unit, grabbing whatever book was sitting there. 

He opened it and started on the first line. “I write this sitting in the kitchen sink. That is, my feet are in it; the rest of me is on the draining-board, which I have padded with our dog’s blanket and a tea-cosy.” 

By the end of the second page Spencer was sleeping and Aaron held them close, whispering his love into their ear until he fell asleep as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

They slept through their alarms on Monday, not that anyone could blame them since they had a very energetic weekend, but it also meant that Spencer didn’t have the time to hide their hickeys and Aaron was great at putting them in places everyone could see.  _ Possessive bastard _ Spencer thought as they pulled a scarf out and wrapped it around their neck, they would get Aaron back for it. 

Aaron did apologize with a cup of coffee and a kiss but Spencer glared at him as they drank the coffee. Everyone was going to ask and they did not want to deal with that, although they could make Aaron a little jealous if they played their cards right. 

The drive to work seemed to be shorter than other days and when they both walked in Rossi looked at them in amusement before Spencer went to get the coffees started. 

Since JJ wasn’t in yet they only made three cups and headed straight to Rossi’s room and they were laughed at when they entered. 

“Making the boss late? You are a terrible influence on him kid.” Spencer glared at him. It was not their fault, Aaron was the one who had fucked them until 3am. Not that Rossi needed to know that. 

“Maybe it was Aaron, he is a bad influence on me.” There was a laugh from the door and Spencer turned to see Aaron watching them. 

“Me? Not how I remember it at all.” Rossi took a sip of the coffee as Spencer spluttered. 

“I have an eidetic memory and I clearly remember that it was your fault. Do you remember saying-“ they were cut off by a shout and they turned to see Rossi shaking his head. 

“I do not want to hear it. Take it away from here.” Spencer nodded and followed Aaron into his office before shutting the door and glaring. 

“The others are going to notice and you knew that.” Aaron shrugged and drank his coffee as Spencer sat on the seat opposite. “Two can play that game.” They left before Aaron could say anything else. 

They didn’t take the scarf off when JJ got in, they didn’t take the scarf off when Derek or Emily pointed out how hot it was, and they definitely didn’t take it off when Penelope pointed it out. Which was why they were pissed when JJ took it off them in front of Rossi, Aaron and herself before she gasped. 

“Holy shit Spence. Did you spend the weekend with a vampire?” Rossi was laughing at their face while JJ was pulling her phone out and texting someone and when the others ran into the room they could have died on the spot and not cared. 

Emily ran in followed by Penelope who had her phone up and filming for some reason, which came clear when Emily walked over to them. 

“Darling, I thought you were going to hide them? I didn’t mean them to be that bad though I am sorry.” Spencer shoved her away and glared at her. They were never going to live this down and they hated that name from anyone but Aaron. 

“Awww Pretty One is this what you were blushing at on Friday?” Derek was laughing as he text someone and Spencer looked around the room, zeroing in on Aaron’s glare at Emily and they sighed. 

“I hate everyone in this room.” Spencer shoved their book back into their bag and left the conference room, they were going to get back at Aaron for that. 

They just had to plan how and well they were good at plans. 

**Author's Note:**

> Book Aaron reads to Spencer is 'I Capture The Castle' by Dodie Smith


End file.
